Second Chance
by DMSJ1995
Summary: *We don't own Divergent. Rating:T-M. Warning swearing and topics on abuse. Modern day high school.* A lot can happen in a second. A lot can change in a second. Mostly to a person who thought she was a nobody. I get the chances to have a new start. Get away from the life I never wanted. My name is Breatrice Prior. This is my second chances. I am going to a go to Divergent High.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is our first Diverent story. It is a story on how our favorite Divergent charaters go through high school drama and everything. Co-writer is KNSJ. Reviews=Love. Modern Day High School.)

A lot can happen in a second. A lot can change in a second. Mostly to a person who thought she was a nobody. I get the chances to have a new start. Get away from the life I never wanted. My name is Breatrice Prior. This is my second chances. I am going to a go to Divergent High.

I never felt like I belonged in the school I was at. Then I found the thing that could change it all. I was looking through my mom's old stuff when she was my age. She been going there since middle school. There was this letter to my mom's papers. I am a very courios person so I read it. When I got done reading I got up from where I was sitting and went to find my parents.

"Why didn't seen us here?" I asked my parents. They were sitting on the couch. My mom was knitting and my dad was reading the newspaper. Celeb was on the a chair reading.

"What are you talking about?" My father asked me. I then handing them the letter.

"Why did you find this?" My mother asked me.

"I found it in the junk in the attick. " I said.

"Well I don't know why we didn't. We jusdt forgot all about that school and we wanted to watch you guys to grow up." My mom said.

"Well... I want to go there." I said.

"Where?" Celeb asked putting down his book he was reading.

"Divergent High." I told him. I then pulled out my home and showed him the school online.

"This place looks cool. I am want to go see this school." Celeb said looking at my phone.

"No. You guys are in school now." My dad said.

"Dad please. I really want to go to this school. I hate my school and everyone except Austin and Celeb talks to me." I told them.

"What about the football team?" He asked me.

"I toture them. Most of the time they just hang out with me because of Austin." I told them.

"Andrew I don't see why they can't go to that school. We went there so they can go. I will give the school a call and make a day you guys can go see it. Then I will call your school to tell them you are going to transafer to a new school." My mom said. My dad know that there was way he was going to win this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Always." He said when we walked up to school. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. We walked into school together like always. It is going to be weird not doing this with him.

The day went by fast. It was the end of the day. Austin had football practice after school every day so I waited for him on the bleachers. The coach was kind of mad I was leaving. I was the only one that really helped the guys pass classes.

"Ready." Austin said coming up to me.

"Yeah. Lets go." I said looking one last time.

"One last look." He said looking at me.

"Yeah. One more look." I looked around. We started to walk back home. It was quiet most of the way.

"So..." Austin said.

"So..." I said looking at him.

"I am really going to miss you." He said looking at me.

"I am really going to miss you." I said looking at him.

"I know you don't want any thing. But here." He said handing me his favorite sweater.

"Austin, I can't this is your favorite sweater." I said to him.

"I know. But you wore it more then I ever did. So I want you to have it to memory me. So when ever you wear it think of me and our fun moments together." He said smiling at me.

"Thank-you." I said smiling at him. We got to my house. He helped us pack the things I need from my new school. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Don't forget about me." He whispered in my ear.

"Never." I said back to him.

"See you later." I said getting into the car.

"Call me when you get confinable. See yeah." He said closing the door for me. He watched us pull out of our driveway and drive away. I know then he walked away. I am really going to miss seeing him everyday. But I know everything is going to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Call me when you get confinable. See yeah." He said closing the door for me. He watched us pull out of our driveway and drive away. I know then he walked away. I am really going to miss seeing him every day. But I know everything is going to get better.

***Four POV***

I walked about to my room from school. It has been a long day. There is a rumor going around that we are going to have two new students. I can't wait to see what faction they pick. I doubt they would join Dauntless. They only time we get students in Dauntless is the beginning of the year. I walked into the Pit.

"What's going on man?" Eric said coming up to me.

"Nothing. Just heading to my room." I said.

"Did you hear? We are going to get two new students later today." He said.

"Yeah I heard. I doubt they would join Dauntless. We are too crazy for some people." I said to him.

"That is so true. We are crazy and we don't care." He said. I heard footsteps coming then I heard shouting.

"Listen up Dauntless." Max yelled at us. Everyone looked at him. I didn't realize that all Dauntless was in the Pit.

"It has to be about the new students probably." I said to Eric. Eric nodded in agreement.

"They will be two new students checking out all the factions today. I want you guys to be on your best behavior. Follow the rules when the head mister gets here. I know that will be hard. But I know you can do it. I want one fight going on but by the rules." He said to us all. Everyone looked at each other. "That is all. Do back to what you are doing." Everyone went back to what they were doing. "Four can I have a word." He said walking up to me.

"What is it sir?" I asked him.

"I want you to be down here when the two come." He said to me.

"I will be sir." I said.

*******Breatrice**** POV***

We drove up to the gates. There were people in black and red were patrolling the gate when we drove up.

"Reason of business?" A tall guy asked my dad.

"Our children are transfers and here to start." My mom said leaning in front of my dad.

"Go head. Let them in." The guy yelled. Then the gate opened. We drove up and parked. We got out and walked into the school. Standing there waiting for us is a women with blonde hair that goes to her chin. My parents were walking in front of us. They both of them shock her hand. What do they know her?


	4. Chapter 4

"Go head. Let them in." The guy yelled. Then the gate opened. We drove up and parked. We got out and walked into the school. Standing there waiting for us is a women with blonde hair that goes to her chin. My parents were walking in front of us. They both of them shock her hand. What do they know her?

"Kids this Head mister Matthews. Jeanine these are our children Beatrice Prior and Celeb Prior." My mom said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Head mister Matthews said shaking our hands. "Welcome to Divergent High." She smiled at me.

"Thank-you. It is nice to be here." Celeb said.

"Where do we start?" My dad said.

"I was thinking they take their aptitude test so they don't get persuaded." She said to my parents.

"I think that will be smart." My mom said.

"Okay follows me then." She took us to two different rooms with people in them. The test was weird. When I got done the women named Tori took me back to my parents and Head mister.

"All done I see." My mom said to me.

"Yeah. Now what?" I asked.

"I will be giving you a tour of the school and the factions. It will help you pick what faction you want to be in." Head mister Matthews said to us.

We walked through the school and she showed us the whole school. It was a nice school. Different classes for whatever faction we join. It was really nice. After she told us a little bit about the school we headed to the factions.

"So you said this tour will help us pick what faction we want to be in. Then why did we do that test?" I asked her.

"It was to help you with your choose. But the test is just help you have to choose to choose. So this part of the tour will help you see all the factions." She told us.

"Okay where are we going first?" I asked her.

"Well there are five factions. There is Abnegation. They are selfless and they forget themselves for the sake of others. The jobs they do are like care workers and etc. Then there is Candor. They are known to value honesty. The jobs they do are judges, lawyers, and etc. There is Erudite. They are dedicated to knowledge, intelligence, curiosity, and astuteness. The jobs are scientist, teachers, and etc. There is Amity. They are dedicated to peacefulness, kindness, forgiveness, trust, self-sufficiency, and neutrality. The jobs are farming and etc. Lastly there is Dauntless. They are dedicated to courage, bravery, toughness, and fearlessness. The jobs are police offers, jail guards, protector, and etc." She said to us. "We will be heading to Amity first."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well there are five factions. There is Abnegation. They are selfless and they forget themselves for the sake of others. The jobs they do are like care workers and etc. Then there is Candor. They are known to value honesty. The jobs they do are judges, lawyers, and etc. There is Erudite. They are dedicated to knowledge, intelligence, curiosity, and astuteness. The jobs are scientist, teachers, and etc. There is Amity. They are dedicated to peacefulness, kindness, forgiveness, trust, self-sufficiency, and neutrality. The jobs are farming and etc. Lastly there is Dauntless. They are dedicated to courage, bravery, toughness, and fearlessness. The jobs are police offers, jail guards, protector, and etc." She said to us. "We will be heading to Amity first."

We walked up to a half circle doom. It had all different type of trees in there and around the doom. We walked into it and saw that everything was open. People were walking around in orange, yellows, greens, and bright red. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Welcome to Amity." A woman said. She must be the head of Amity. She said her name but I wasn't listening. She showed us around.

"Where do you guys eat, sleep, and everything?" I asked.

"There are different buildings for the students to live in. Where we is just this way." She showed us a cafeteria that is covered with tables and everything they need under it. "There are bathrooms in the builds for the students." She showed us a few more things and we left.

"Thank-you for showing us Amity." My mom said.

"You're welcome. Hope you pick the right place." The Amity head said. Then we walked to the faction.

"The next faction we will be going to is Erudite." She said. We walked to a building with all windows. It looked all fancy and clean. It was so different from Amity.

"Welcome to Erudite." A man said opening the doors to us. I looked over and saw my father's face. He was not happy to walk into here. Then I saw Celeb's face. He looks happy. He looks like he is home. Everyone was walking around wearing blue and black. The head of Erudite showed us around. We walked out. "Hope you find pick where you belong." He said.

"Now we are heading to Candor." The Headmistress said walking in front of us. We got to another building. But what was different from this building is that Candor's building is not made of glass. It has a few windows but not a lot. We walked into the building. A man walked up to us.

"Welcome to Candor." A man in black and white suit came up to us. He showed us around Candor. There was nothing exciting here. It was just debate and everyone wearing black and white. When we got done we walked out. "Hope you make the right decide." He smiled at us.

"Abnegation is one second to last stop." She said. We walked up to rows of grey buildings they are all looked the same. People were walking around wearing grey clothing. Then another man walked up to us.

"Welcome to Abnegation." He said to use.

"Thank-you. It is nice to be back to where I learned everything." My father said.

"You were from Abnegation?" The man said.

"Yes. Both my wife and me went here." My dad said.

"Well then. Welcome back. If you follow me I will show you what Abnegation has for you." The Abnegation head said. It was all the same. I wanted to get away from all of this. This was how I got raised. "Hope you fine the faction that fits you." He said at us.

"Our last stop will be Dauntless." She said. We got to this beaten down building. I looked at it with big eyes. She led us to a staircase. It was amazing. It just felt right. We got to the bottom and there was a man with tattoos on him standing there waiting for us.

"Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Max. I am the head of Dauntless." Max said to us. "Follow me and I will show you Dauntless." We walked through the Dauntless. Max told us that Dauntless uses tunnels to get places. Also to get to school they take a train. I looked to my left there was a fight going on. "Here is our little fitness room." He told us. I was looking around. There was a lot to see. Then I saw someone, he was kind of cute.

"Four can you help me here?" Someone yelled. The guy I was looking at was named Four. Why the name Four? When we got done with the tour of Dauntless we went back to the staircase.

"I hope Dauntless is something for you because every day is different." Max said smiling at me. I smiled back. We headed back to the school.

"So you saw all the factions. Now you say good-bye to your parents and I will take you to the choosing ceremony. Don't worry you will see them on visiting day." Headmistress Matthews said.

"You guys are going to love it here. Whatever faction you pick you will love you no matter what. Love you. Have fun. Behave." My mom said. They both gave us a hug good-bye. My mom kissed us both on the top of our heads. Then we turn to the headmistress.

"So first I am going to give you guys your results." She said handing us a piece of paper. I looked at my paper. My results were Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. What why three?

"I have three results. Aren't we only post to get one?" I asked her.

"Yes. But you are different. We call people like you Divergent. Divergents get more than one results. Most Divergents get two. It is very special getting three. Now you know your results. Come with me to the choosing ceremony." She said.

She leading us to a room full of ever faction. There was bowls with items in them. Looks like coals for Dauntless, stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, and dirt for Amity. "Welcome factions to the choosing ceremony. Today Celeb Prior and Beatrice Prior will be choosing today." I looked at Celeb. He looked at me. "First up is Celeb Prior." Celeb walked up to him. She handed him a small knife. "Erudite." She yelled. All the Erudites clapped their hands. Celeb joined them putting something over his palm. "Beatrice Prior." I walked up to her. She handed me the same small knife. She motioned me to lightly cut a line on my palm. I looked down at the bowls to see Abnegation and Dauntless by each other. My hand was over Abnegation and my blood almost fell into the bowl until I quickly moved it to….


	6. Chapter 6

She leads us to a room full of ever faction. There was bowls with items in them. Looks like coals for Dauntless, stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, and dirt for Amity. "Welcome factions to the choosing ceremony. Today Celeb Prior and Beatrice Prior will be choosing today." I looked at Celeb. He looked at me. "First up is Celeb Prior." Celeb walked up to him. She handed him a small knife. "Erudite." She yelled. All the Erudites clapped their hands. Celeb joined them putting something over his palm. "Beatrice Prior." I walked up to her. She handed me the same small knife. She motioned me to lightly cut a line on my palm. I looked down at the bowls to see Abnegation and Dauntless by each other. My hand was over Abnegation and my blood almost fell into the bowl until I quickly moved it to Dauntless. "Dauntless."

She handed me something to put on my hand. I then joined the Dauntless. They are yelling, whooping, and clapping. I smiled to myself. Someone got up to give me a spot to sit for a while.

"You can now going back to your factions. Have a great day." She said and everyone left. The Dauntless started to run down the stairs. I follow them. Luck I am use to running. I use to run with Austin always. They ran to train tracks. We all stood there in a line waiting for the train. I looked over to see it coming then everyone was running again.

"Come on." Someone yelled at me when the train went past me. I started to run again to keep up with it. Everyone was jumping onto the train. I ran fast to get closer. I then grabbed the handle and lifted myself into the train. I seat myself down on the floor. I turned the person next to and smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Hi my name is Christina but everyone calls me Chris." Chris said to me.

"Nice to meet you. Beatrice." I said shaking her hand. Then we both stood up and lend agents the wall. We stood there that felt like half hour before I heard someone yell,

"Get ready." Then people were jumping off the train. I looked out the door and watched people jump out the train and to the top of a building.

"Their jumping." I turned to see Chris's face.

"Yeah. It is a rush." She smiled at me. "Here we can jump together." Chris said handing me her hand.

"Okay." I smiled taking her hand. "On the count of three." I said.

"One." She yelled.

"Two." I yelled.

"Three." We yelled in unison and ran to jump. We landed on the roof. I landed on the roof with a thud. Chris got up and gave me a hand up. I whipped myself off and walked over to the group that was forming. I walked to the middle of the group to see what was going on.

"Hey!" A guy with short hair and tattoos on him. "My name is Eric and I am a leader. All of you know that but for whoever didn't know now knows. So is going to jump first." He asked us. Everyone looked around to see who was going to volunteer first.

"I..."


	7. Chapter 7

"I will." I said. Everyone was moving out of my way so I can get through. I walked up to the ledge. I looked down to see if I can see anything. The only thing I saw was darkness.

"Any time now newbie." Eric said. I looked over to him and then looked about down. Okay don't think just jump. That is what I did. I just jumped. When I landed, I landed into a net. The next thing I know was the hands helping me down. I looked at the guy I saw when I toured Dauntless. It was the guy named Four I think.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Ummm…" I said.

"If it is a hard one, you can change it. Pick one. You can only choose once." He said looking at me.

"Tris." I said to him.

"Tris, first jumper." He yelled to the crowd. Everyone cheered and clapped. When everyone came down they went to do their own thing. Then a girl came up to me.

"Beatrice?" She asked me.

"Yeah. But it's Tris now." I said.

"Okay. I am Lauren. I am a leader. I will be showing you to your room." She said.

"Thanks Lauren. What about my stuff?" I asked her.

"It's already there." She smiled at me. "Follow me." She said walking away. I followed her. When we're walking I was looking around. "This is the Pit. This is where everyone hangs out." She said. Then lead me to a staircase. Then she led me to my room. I walked into the room. One bed was already being used. Then someone walked in. I turned around to see Chris.

"Yayyy! You are my roommate." Chris said.

"Yeah, it looks like it." I said to her.

"Well looks like my job here is done." Lauren said.

"Thanks Lauren." I said.

"Yeah." She said leaving.

"Beatrice right?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, but I am going to go by Tris." I said.

"Cool. Do you want any help unpacking?" She asked me.

"Yeah that would be nice. Thanks" I said. Then she starts to help me unpack. We go down it was time for dinner. We walked to the cafeteria. We walked up to a group of people. Chris took a seat. I sat by her.

"Hey guys this is Tris. Tris this is Will my boyfriend. Edward, Myra, Uriah, Zack, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, and you already know Lauren." She said.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said. Everyone was making their plates. I looked at the meat and potted at it and then put one on my plate.

"What never seen a hamburger ever?" Chris asked me.

"I have seen one but never really had one." I told her.

"Let me guys parents are Abnegation." Will said looking at me.

"Yeah." I said to him. I looked over to the guy near me. I then turned to Chris. I whispered in her ear,

"Who is he?"

"Four." She whispered back to me.

"How do you know my parents were Abnegation?" I asked him.

"My parents are Erudite." He said.

"Like my parents are Candor." Chris told me.

"Myra's and my parents are Amity." Edward said.

"Why are you talking about your parent's factions? You are Dauntless." Four said.

"What were you? Transfer or born?" I asked him. Everyone at the table looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked me.

"Because you are so approachable." I said to him.

"You better be careful." Were his last words to me. He then took a sip out of his cup. I turned back to the group.


	8. Chapter 8

"You better be careful." Were his last words to me. He then took a sip out of his cup. I turned back to the group.

***Four POV***

"You better be careful." Were the last words to her. I then took a sip out of my cup. She turned back to her friends. I looked over again and caught Lauren's eyes. She smiled at me and try not to laugh. I just rolled my eyes at her. I finished eating and then I left. I walked back to the Pit. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Lauren, what do you want?" I asked her without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked me.

"I saw you get up and leave when I left. What do you want?" I asked her.

"I saw your face when she asked you." She said to me.

"Yeah so. She is not first person to ask me." I told her.

"I know but it seems different." She said to me.

"What do you mean it seems different?" I asked her.

"You are different with her." Lauran said to me.

"I have to be careful around her." I said to her.

"Is she from you know where?" She asked me.

"Yeah. If she gets and hints she would know I am." I said to her.

"Wow." She said.

" Yeah. I thought I was clear but looks like I am not." I said.

***Tris/Beatrice POV***

I turned back to my friends. I then started to eat and talk to them. I then saw Four look at Lauren. I wonder what was that about?

"Girl you have a death wish." Chris said to me. I just laughed at her.

"She is not joking. No one ever talk to Four like that." Edward said.

"Okay. Whatever you guys say." I said to him.

"So are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Myra asked me just to changed the subject.

"Yeah. I am really excited. Also nervous." I told her.

"There is nothing to be nerves of." Chris said.

"No ladies there is one thing she needs to be nervous for is defence class. She is behind and need to caught up." Will said to us.

"Right. You do." Chris said looking at her boyfriend.

"Okay. One of you will help caught me up. Right?" I asked looking at them.

"We can't. You have to be an older student. Talk to the teacher and he will ask the older students. But here the thing. Newbies never really get a tutor. They mainly have to caught up on their own." Chris said to me.

"Oh ok. Who is the teacher for it?" I asked them.

"Max. Our head." Edward said.

"Okay." I said.

"Come on lets go talk to him." Chris said taking me way from everyone with saying good-bye. We walked down a lot of different halls until we came to a door. Chris knocked on the door.

"Is this his office?" I asked her.

"No it's his room. His office is in the school." She told me. Then the door opened and Max was standing there.

"What do you guys want?" Max asked looking at us.

"Uh... I was wondering. If you could ask your older students if they can tutor me for defence class?" I asked him.

"Right you will need to caught up to everyone. I will see what I can to. But I won't hold my breathe older students don't rarely help the newbies." He said looking straight at me. That kind of scares me a little bit. I don't know nothing about defence. Why didn't I take Austin offere to teach me a little bit? Now I rejrect that.

"Okay. Thanks." I said to him.

"I will let you know in class tomorrow. Now get." Max said closing the door on us.

"Isn't he a pleasent guy." Chris said sarcasticly.

"Yeah. He is amazing." I said laughing. We then walked to the Pit to hang out with the others.

We hanged out with the others for a while until both me and Chris was getting tired and we turned it in for the day. I can't wait for tomorrow. I have to call Austin before school and after. I promised him I would do that on my first day of school. I then fell a sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

We hanged out with the others for a while until both me and Chris was getting tired and we turned it in for the day. I can't wait for tomorrow. I have to call Austin before school and after. I promised him I would do that on my first day of school. I then fell a sleep.

The next morning I wake up to my alarm and Chris moving around.

"Morning sleep head. You might want to get up and ready for your first day of Divergent High. You are going to love it." She said to me. I got out of bed and went to brush my hair first.

"Thanks Chris for trying to keep the nerves away." I said to her.

"No problem. Also you won't be alone ever in the day. You will have at least one of everyone in the group in your class. I already looked at your schedule and texted it to the rest of the gang. So don't be worry about being alone. You will never be. We got you." She said to me. "Also to help you. I have your outfit already for you to go." Chris said pointing to an outfit on a chair. It was a red shirt with black jeans and a black jacket.

"Thanks really helps me out a lot." I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"No problem girly. Now get ready so we can get breakfast and get to school early so I can show you around. I know the headmisters showed the school already but I am going to show you shortcuts to get to your classes quicker that only our friends know. So be in the Pit in ten mintunes." Chris said to me as she walked out of our room. I got ready quickly because I didn't want to miss anything even though I know I won't. When I was walking down I called Austin.

"Hey Beatrice." Austin said when he picked up.

"Hey Austin. What's up?"

"Nothing. Getting ready for my first day of Divergent High. What's new with you?" I asked him.

"Walking to school right now. I walked to your house and then remembered that you are not there. So how that place so far?" He asked me.

"It is really nice. Everyone is nice. Excpect this one guy. He has something up with him." I told him.

"A mystery guy. Beatrice, don't do it." He said to me.

"Don't do what?" I asked me. He knows me to well. I already know what he is going to say.

"If he does what to get know you. Then leave him alone. What about just leave him alone any ways. I don't want you to get hurt. I know you. Mystery guys are what you like. They are the most dangerous. So please stay away." He asked me.

"I can't we are in the same faction. I will problaby see him alot." I told him.

"Okay. Just be safe. I am not there to protect you. Even though I wish I was. I really miss you." He said to me.

"I miss you too. But I will see you soon I hope." I said to him.

"Yeah. I asked your parents if I could come to visiting day and they said yes. So I will see you then and we will finding out if I can come to that school." He said to me.

"That would be nice having my other brother here with me. What about football? It is your life." I asked him. Austin loves his football.

"I will just start a team there. Any ways the guys here really suck here anyways. I am really the ony good one. Don't tell me I being full of myself because you know it's true." Austin said.

"Yeah. Well I should let you go. Have a great day Austin. I will call you after school. Okay?" I said smiling into the phone.

"Okay. Call you later. Beatrice, everything is going to be okay. Just breathe and be yourself. Everyone will love you for who you are." He said to me.

"Thanks Austin. I really don't know what I will do without you." I said.

"No problem. Talk to you later." He said. Then we both hanged up. I really miss him. He is my best guy friends. He is like family to me. I was walking to the Pit until I accidently hit it to someone. Then I looked up to see...


	10. Chapter 10

"No problem. Talk to you later." He said. Then we both hanged up. I really miss him. He is my best guy friends. He is like family to me. I was walking to the Pit until I accidently hit it to someone. Then I looked up to see a guy with dark hair. He looked at me angrily.

"Watch where you are going." He yelled at me.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. It was all my fault." I said.

"Yeah it was all your fault. You are need to be careful or else." He said getting in my face. Okay I know when a guy is being a jerk. But this dude is not just a jerk he is being an ass.

"I said I am sorry. You don't have to get all in my face and threaten me. I didn't mean to bump into you. It was an accident." I said to him.

"Peter get away from her." I heard someone yelled at the guy in front of me. Peter, that is his name.

"Peter, that's your name. Well then Peter. Next time just say its okay and walk away. Don't get all in my face." I said to him.

"You listen here newbie. You don't tell me what to do." He said getting in my face again.

"Hey get out of my face." I said pushing him back. He tripped and fell. I saw Edward and Will standing there laughing at Peter.

"You will regret that newbie." He said getting up and coming after me. But before he reached me. Someone stepped in front of me. It was not Edward or Will because they came up next to me.

"What is going on here?" The guy in front of me asked.

"Nothing." I could hear Peter say. The guy in front of me is tall me so I can't see Peter. Then I heard footsteps walking away. Then the guy turned around. The guy that stepped in front of me to protect me was Four.

"Tris are you okay?" Edward asked me. I was looking at Four speechless. Why would he protect me.

"Your welcome." Four said to me.

"Oh. Thank-you." I said to him. He just shook his head smiling to himself as he walked away.

"Tris. Earth to Tris. Are you okay?" Will asked me this time.

"What? Yeah I am fine." I said to them.

"They you guys are. What is wrong? What happened that we missed?" Chris asked.

"Did that really just happened?" I asked Edward and Will.

"Yeah that did." Will said looking where Four walked away.

"What happened?" Lauran asked us.

"Four just protected Tris here from Peter." Edward said looking confused.

"What really? He didn't." Chris said.

"He did." I said. I told them all what happened between me and Peter. Then I told them about Four protecting me from Peter.

"Wow. I can't believe that." Chris said to me.

"Yeah. I know. Why can't you believe it? He was just being nice to me." I said to them.

"Four really don't do that for any newbies. No offence Tris. But only helps out his friends and even then he some times won't help." Lauren said to me. " Trust me. I know Four he is like my brother." She looked at me. We ate our breakfast. Then me and Chris said good-bye to everyone. Then we headed to catch the train.

"We are jumping on again. So be ready." Chris said. Then the train came and we ran after it. Chris got on easily. Of course she did. She has been doing this for years. I had a trouble. I grabbed the handle and tried to swing myself up but couldn't get my leg up there. I felt a pair of hands helping me in. I looked up to see...


	11. Chapter 11

"We are jumping on again. So be ready." Chris said. Then the train came and we ran after it. Chris got on easily. Of course she did. She has been doing this for years. I had a trouble. I grabbed the handle and tried to swing myself up but couldn't get my leg up there. I felt a pair of hands helping me in. I looked up to see Four.

"Thanks." I said. He still was holding me. I looked into his eyes and I just see a mystery to be cracked. He held me for a while until we both heard a cough and looked over to Chris.

"Yeah I am still here. I think she is good Four." Chris said with a smirk on her face.

"Right." He said letting me go. Then he walked away to another car without another word.

"Okay there was so a connection between you two. It was like you just were lost in each other." Chris said.

"Yeah. Whatever you say." I said. But I couldn't shake the feeling of his touch. It felt right. I know that sounds weird but it was like his hands we meant to hold me. It was like I found my other half just by one touch.

"Earth to Tris. You still there." Chris said to me.

"Yeah I am here. What?" I asked looking at her.

"You were like in deep thought. What were you thinking about?" She asked me. I looked out the car at the other factions we past.

"Just was think about the school year and if I was going to get a tutor or not." I said to her. I know that I lied to her but was not ready to admit that I like him. I don't know if I really like him. Now I am lying to myself.

"No you were not. I know you are lying. But if you won't tell me now. I will just get it out of you later." She said. Then we saw the school. "Remember to jump." Chris said and jumped out of the car. I followed her. I landed on my side. Chris put her hand out to me for help up. I am so lucky nothing back out of my backpack.

We walked to rest of the way. It was not a long walk. Four was walking in front of us. What is he hiding? When I looked into his eyes; I saw a wall hiding his soul. What is he trying to protect? I have all these questions and no one anything about him. But he knows everything about everyone else.

"I am so nerves." I said to Chris.

"Don't worry. I am here for you." She said.

"Okay. So what are you showing me first?" I asked her.

"The shortcuts." She said and taking me down hallways. She showed me all these different shortcuts to get to my classes easier and quicker. Then we walked to the library.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her. I am not saying that I hate being at the library. I love to read. But not as much as my brother.

"To talk to one of the coolest person at this school." She walked into the library. I followed right behind her. We walked up to a older women. She had her brown hair into a perfect bun. The bun had now loose hair at all. She was a beautiful women. She looked so young to be a librarian. "Hi Mrs. Lesa." Chris said to her.

"Hello Chris and who is this with you?" She asked her.

"This is Tris. She is new here. Tris this is Mrs. Lesa. The coolest women you will ever meet in this place. Also don't let her looks think different. She is older than you think." Chris said.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Lesa said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to her.

"I always come here to talk to her and hang out. She is amazing." Chris said.

"Thank-you Chris. How sweet." Mrs. Lesa said. "So what is going on with you two today?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Hey Mrs. Lesa, you might help me with something." Chris said.

"Shot what is it?" She asked looking at Chris.

"Okay. You know Four. He has been acting weird lately and I just thought you know something." She asked her.

"So honey. I know nothing right now. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well he has been helping Tris here out. Like he helped her on the train and won't let her go for a while." Chris said. Then she told Mrs. Lesa everything that has happened between me and Four.

"Wow. That is weird. No offense Tris. But is this the same Four we all know." She said. "If I hear anything. I promise I will tell you. But it sounds like maybe Four is crushing on her." Mrs. Lesa smiled at me.

"What? No. He is not crushing on me." I said.

"That is what I am thinking. I think you like him back." Chris said. Then we heard the bell. I didn't know time went by fast. We said bye to Mrs. Lesa and headed to our first class.

Class went by pretty quick. I had most everyone in our group in my classes. We all have the same lunch. Which is pretty nice. Now it is a free block before defence class. I am so nervous now. I really hope one of the older students steps up and tutors me. I have everyone of my friends in my last two classes. We hanged out in the school lounge area..

"So yeah that is what happened this morning." Chris said. Chris just told the gang about what happened on the train this morning.

"Wow. That is so not like Four. He never helps people onto the train. What did you do to him Tris?" Will asked jokingly.

"I don't know." I said. We heard the bell for our last class of the day.

"So you ready to find out if you get a tutor or not?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah. I really hope someone volunteered to help me." I said. We walked into the defence class. I walked right up to Max. Who is the teacher of the class.

"So, I looks like..."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, I looks like you got a tutor." He told me.

"Really? Who is it?" I asked him.

"Here. They want you to meet them after school there." He said handing me a piece of paper.

"Okay. Thank-you." I said taking the paper and turning walking way.

"So?" Chris asked me.

"I got a tutor." I told them.

"No way. Who?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know. But I have to meet them after school in the workout room at dauntless." I said looking at the paper.

"Okay. I will be joining you to see who the person is." Chris said to me.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay listen up here." Max yelled at us. "I am feeling greatful today so I am letting you all have a free class today. But don't get use to it. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you lot." He smiled evilly at us all. I looked at Chris scared.

"What amazing. He is so nice." Chris said taking a seat on the floor with our friends.

"Yeah. I will have enough energy for later. I am so nervous for later." I said sitting next to Chris.

"I bet you will be fine." Myra said.

"How funny would it be if it was Four." Will said joking.

"Oh please. Four would never." Chris said.

"Yeah I know. But I am just saying." Will said.

"Talking about him. Where is he?" Edward asked looking around.

"I don't know. He might be doing something for Max." Chris said.

"Yeah probably. That probably why we have a free class. Tris you will see that Four will be teaching us then Max. Four is his students teacher." Edward said.

"Really. So he doesn't have to take the class." I said.

"No. He teaching us makes up for the class." Edward said. We talked until the bell rang and we left the room and headed to caught the train.

We were catching the train and I got on it alright but pain. I went to my room and got changed for training. Chris followed me to work out room in dauntless.

"I wonder who it is." She said as she practice punches on a punching bag.

"I know me too." I said standing there watching her.

"You have to be one of the luckiest newbies ever." She said turning to look at me.

"You think." I said to her.

"I know." She said turning back to the punching bag.

I walked her until I heard someone's footsteps and then hearing a rough voice saying,

"Ready."

Both Chris and I looked at each other. We know that voice. We turned around to see...


	13. Chapter 13

We turned around to see Four standing there. I did not know what to say. This could not be real; someone was playing a joke on me or something. I looked toward Chris for some answers but she was as shocked as I was.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" Four asked.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I was surprised that you are my tutor." I said trying to find my words.

"Yeah well, here I am." Four said.

Four walked to the middle of room and looked at Chris. She was just standing there not saying anything. I could see on her face that she thought it was not real. She was trying to wrap her head around it all. Four couched and got Chris out of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Four asked Chris. He was not even looking at her. He did not really care what Chris was doing there. When Chris did not answer he just shook his head and started to get things out for our lesson.

"She is here to see who was going to be my tutor. No one could believe that someone volunteered to help a newbie like me." I stated.

"Yeah, why did you volunteer to help Tris? If I remember in class you told everyone that if you want to be head of the class, don't think of asking me. I will not help any of you even if you are new to the school. What changed your mind?" Chris spoke up.

I did not know what to say about that. I looked from Four to Chris. Neither of them said anything after that. Four just finished put some equipment out around the room. He turned to Chris and me and said,

"Christina you can leave. Stiff here had lots of work to do and she does not need any distraction."

Chris just sighed and told me good luck and if I was not back in a few hours that she will send a search party for me. I just shook my head and laughed at her. Once Chris left it was just Four and myself. This was the first time we have been alone. It was quiet at first but then Four went into instructing me on what I was going to be doing.

Four first showed me different fighting techniques that I was going to need to know. After a while of working out with him I was feeling pain in places that I knew that pain could reach. Four could tell that I was tired and sore. He stopped in the middle of a demonstration and said,

"If you are going to be like this every session then I don't think you are in the right faction and you should just give up because it is just going to be getting harder. This is the easy stuff!"

I did not know what to say. I just grabbed all my things and headed back to my room. I just left Four standing there not saying a word. I knew that I can do this. I would have not gotten Dauntless as one of my results if I did not know that I belonged there. I just did not understand what Four's deal was. He was so confusing. One moment he would be nice and helpful but then the next moment he would be hard and mean. There was something that he was not saying or showing. I just did not know what it was. But I knew that I would figure it out.

I did not realize that while I was thinking I was heading to my room already. Once I opened the door I was bombarded by….


	14. Chapter 14

I was bombarded by Lauren, Myra, and Chris as I headed into my bedroom. They were asking me questions all at once. I could not understand any of the questions that they were saying. I could only hear a few words that were being said. One of the words that stood out was Four.

When I heard Fours name I thought back to our first session and how his mood had changed instantly. I totally forgot that the girls were there still until I felt a smack on the back of my head. Lauren had thrown a pillow at my head.

"What was that for?" I asked her confused.

"You were in LaLa Land and we were trying to get your attention. What were you thinking about?" Lauren asked.

"It's more like who were you thinking about?" Chris spoke up.

I did not say anything. The girls started to laugh at me. I did not know what to say. Was it really that easy to know what I was thinking or like Chris said who I was thinking about. He is a mystery to me and I just feel like I know something at he does not want me to know.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Chris." I tried to play it off.

"Sure you don't. Anyways, how was your lesson with Four?" Chris asked.

"It was alright. He just showed me some fighting techniques. There was not much things to do." I stated.

"What did you two talk about?" Myra asked.

"Nothing, he just told me what I had to do and we stayed quiet the rest of the time."

But we did talk at the end and I know that I might have messed it up. I don't think he will help out after today. I am going to have to learn on my own now. Was I that bad or was me just being mean? If I was I am going to work much harder to show him wrong.

"What's wrong Tris? You have this look like you did something wrong." Lauren asked.

"It's nothing…. I just was remembering something about practice." I said.

"No there is something bothering you. What is it? Did Four do something that made you upset?" Myra asked.

"Not really. It was more my fault. But I don't think he is going to train me after today."

I started looking out the door from our room. You could hear all the noise from the Pit. I got up and walked to stand by my room door and looked down to see Four standing there away from everyone and was staring at my room but he looked away quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

***Four's POV***

I could not stop thinking about what I said to Tris. Did I really feel that way about her or was I just lying to myself to keep the walls up. She makes me feel like the old me back when I was weaker but I can't go back to that. I worked too hard to get where I am at now. No girl is going to change that.

I looked up and caught her eyes staring at mine. I quickly looked away and saw that Edward was coming toward me. I knew I could talk to him and he would be truthful to me. He knew me when I was weak. He gave me a look and asked,

"Are you alright Four? You don't seem like yourself today."

"I don't know Eddie." I said with a sigh.

"Eddie?" Edward looked at me confused.

I just shrugged and said,

"Thought I just try it out. What you don't like the nickname Eddie?"

"Since when do you give nicknames?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I guess I am just trying to get my mind off of things." I just sighed and looked back up toward the dorms.

Edward looked up to see what I was looking at and saw the girls coming out of Chris and Tris' room. He gave me an 'oh I see' look and just patted my back.

"So what does the Stiff have anything to do with your mood changes?" Edward asked smiling at me.

"What are you talking about? Stiff has nothing to do with this." I quickly said.

But I think I was just trying to fool myself. Of course this has everything to do with Tris. I was unsure of myself around her. I don't want her to remember me or anything. She thinks she does not know me. That I am just the loner bad boy that wants nothing to do with anyone.

I walked pasted Edward and headed up to my room. I did not want to be in the Pit when Tris was there. I was not sure if she told the girls and I was not in the mood to get bitched at by three middle classmen. I could hear footsteps behind me. Once I reached my room there was a hand that stopped me from opening my door.


	16. Chapter 16

***Tris' POV***

"I don't know what to do if he quiets." I said a little sad.

I know that I could have tried harder and I should have said something to Four after what he said to her. There was a lot of things that I should of done but I will not make that mistake again.

"Don't worry Tris? I will find out more for you. I will talk to him for you." Lauren stated.

We got the Pit and my eyes went right toward Four. He was talking to Edward. He was wearing a black t-shirt like always. I remembered how the t-shirt hugged his chest and if you were close enough to him you could feel his abs from underneath the shirt. The only reason I knew that was because of him helping me up into the train.

"Hey Tris. Come back to earth Tris." Chris said waving her hand in front of my face.

I looked around and saw that Four and Lauren were gone. Did Lauren really go talk to Four for me?

"Where is Lauren?" I asked.

"Well if you did not go to Lala land, you would know that Lauren went to talk to Four." Chris said.

***Four's POV***

I turned to face Lauren. I could see in her eyes that she was pissed at me. I just sighed and pushed her aside to get into my room. I walked in and Lauren was right behind me.

"Could you close the door before you freak at me?" I asked sitting down on the end of my bed.

Lauren gave me a confused look and did as she was asked. She walked toward me and said,

"I was going to scream at you but I think there is more to this story then Tris or any of us knows. What's the matter Four?"

"I don't even know where to begin." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Well how about the beginning? That's good place to start." Lauren stated with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Lauren was one of the only people that saw me as myself. I could relax around her and tell her anything. She actually knew everything about me and my past, things that I hid from everyone; the shadows that haunted me in the night.

"Yeah I guess that's a good place to start at." I said with a smile. "Well, of course you heard that I volunteered to help Tris out." I paused to let Lauren say anything.

"Yeah, everyone is talking about it. Everyone knows. Why did you volunteer for her? What about what you said to everyone else?"

"The reason I did that was to get answers from her. I wanted to know if she remembers me."

Lauren gave me a shocked look. She did not know what say. We sat in silence for a while until Lauren said,

"She's from there?"


	17. Chapter 17

I just nodded. I did not know what to say. I did not want to believe it myself and think it was only just a dream. But it was all true.

"Do you think she knows or remembers at that fact?" Lauren asked.

"I don't think so and I am going to make sure of that." I said with a sigh.

Lauren did not know what to say. She just sat down by me and let me finish my story.

"Like I was saying, we were in the training room and I was showing her some moves. Then I saw that she stopped and I don't know I just spoke my mind." I explained.

"Why did you say it?" Lauren asked.

"I think my subconscious was telling me not to let her get close to me. So that she won't remember. I don't want her to remember. If it means that I have to be the bad guy then I will be the bad guy." I stated pacing my room floor.

"Are you still going to train her?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask? If I start something I don't give up on it. I said that I was going to help her and that is what I am going to do. I don't break a promise." I stated confused.

"Wow, this girl really affected you. Was this all because of who she is from your past?" Lauren asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it. You know that Lauren but if you want to know, yes she did make an effect on me. But that is another story for another day." I stated.

***Lauren's POV***

I could see that Tris was effect Four a lot. I knew his story and his past but I have never heard anything about Tris in these stories. I let Four to his thoughts and left his room. I should tell Tris something to make sure she knows that it was nothing she did.

I headed down to the Pit and saw Eric walking toward me. He came in front of me to make sure I do not get through the tunnel to the Pit. I gave Eric a disgusted look and said,

"Move out of my way or else."

"What's wrong Lauren? Did I do something bad?" Eric asked whispering the last question.

I just huffed and pushed Eric out of the way. He knew how to get under my skin. Since I ended things between us, he has been trying to bother me since. The thing is I don't count him as an ex- boyfriend. He just toyed with me and dragged me along. Once I was done with it I ended it. But Eric has not got the clue or hint yet.

I went to the end of the Pit and looked around but could not see Tris anywhere. I then checked outside for her. As I was walking the corner I hear a voice.

***Tris' POV***

"I know Austin, but I just don't know about my decision anymore. It's not that I am making friends." I paused to listen Austin's advice.

"But Tris you were so excited to go. Remember how you could not wait to leave high school behind to go there. You said that it was going to be a new start and that they can't get to you anymore. Is there someone bothering you there? Do I have to come down there to kick some ass?" Austin said on the other line.

I could not help but laugh at that. Austin was my best friend and I would not change anything for that. We actually started to be best friends in middle school when I started to tutor the football team. He would walk me to and from school because of this creepy guy across the street creeped me out and Austin did not like the idea of me walking alone since Caleb would either stay at school late or go back home early while I stay late at school.

"You don't need to come down here just yet. Don't forget that you are coming to see me on visiting day. But for people that are bothering me, there is nothing I can't handle. The next time you see me I will be somewhat different. I have to go. I told Chris that I would have dinner with her. Love ya. Bye." I said ending my phone conversation with Austin.

When I turned around I swear I saw Lauren going back into Dauntless. I did not realize that she was out her with me. As I went back in I bumped into Four. He seemed in a better mood. I looked at him in the eyes and asked,

"What days and time are you going to be tutoring me? I mean if you are still going to be doing it."

"What do you mean if I am? Tomorrow morning I want you in the pit in some running clothes at four in the morning." Four stated and walked away.

I did not get to even explain myself for asking him if he was still going to tutor me. I guess he did not care anymore on what I said earlier. I will just keep my mouth shut and do as he said. I just did not understand why we had to get up so early to train.


	18. Chapter 18

***Four's POV***

Once I left Tris behind me after telling her when we were going to train I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over as saw Lauren staring at me. She left the room and I knew that I should follow her. Don't ask me why but I just knew that Lauren wanted to talk to me in private.

"What is it Lauren?" I asked when Lauren stopped in an abandoned tunnel.

"I was going to talk to Tris and when I found her, she was talking to someone on the phone and they sounded really close. But what caught me off guard was when she said love ya to them." Lauren said.

"So, it could have been her mother or father." I said the facts. I know that I should not be jealous but I am; knowing that she said love ya to some and it may not be her parents.

"Do you know if she has any relatives named Austin? Then I don't think it was a relative." Lauren stated with a sad sigh.

I knew exactly who she was talking about. But I did not know that they were together. The last think I knew was that they were just friends. Maybe my source was wrong. I could not believe this but I should have seen this coming. I did not say anything but Lauren spoke up and said,

"You know who it is then?"

I just nodded and left Lauren where she was at. I could not believe this. I knew that I would not be able to have a chance with her.


	19. Chapter 19

I waited for Tris in the Pit. She was late of course. I told her that she needed to be here at four in the morning. Now we are going to have to cut our run short then I intended. Once I stopped pacing I saw Tris running down the tunnel getting her jacket on. She stopped in front of me and said,

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't hear my alarm clock. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Well now we have to cut our run shorter then I was intended it to be." I said walking outside. I inhaled the morning fresh air. "We will be running to Erudite then to Candor and back to Dauntless. I was going to have us do that and run to Amity but since you were late we have to just have time to run to Erudite to Candor and back." I stated getting ready.

***Tris' POV***

I watched him as we ran. I ran a little bit farther behind him. He was determined when he ran it was like he was trying to get everything out of his mind. I knew that feeling. I love to run and that was the only way for me to think or calm down when I was upset. Four turned around once we got to Erudite's head corridors and said,

"You better keep up when we are running to Amity."

He took a drink for a water bottle and handed it off to me. I accepted in then one I finished I saw Four getting ready to start running again. I passed the water bottle to him and started running with him. He wanted me to keep up with him then I should push him to his limit. I started to run faster, I wanted to look behind me to see if he was still behind me but when I turned my head I saw Four right next to me smiling. We ran in silence, once we got to Amity, Four passed for a second and asked,

"Do you want to try to run to Candor and then back to Dauntless?"

I nodded. I think we could do it if we ran to the speed that we were doing now. Four smiled at me. I really enjoyed when he smiled it was a different side of him that no one ever sees and it was like I was a rare case to be allowed to see it. We ran as fast as we could, I could feel the wind hit my face. It felt refreshing. Once we got back to Dauntless everyone was getting ready to leave. I ran upstairs to my dorm to change before classes. Once I got to my room I saw that there was an outfit set out for me all ready and my things were packed to be ready to go.

"How was the run?" Chris came out from our bathroom.

"It was fine. I didn't realize that we were gone that long. I guess we pushed time farther then we thought." I said smirking to myself. I only could think of Four's smile when we finished our goal run for today.

"Well, aren't we in a chipper mood this morning?" Lauren stated leaning against the door.

"What can I say; it was a good morning so far. Thanks Chris for getting my things ready for me." I said changing clothes.

"Well, it's the least a best friend could do." Chris said sitting on her bed waiting for me.

We ran to the train. It was just taking off for its rounds. Chris jumped on and made her landing perfectly. I was nervous, every time I try to jump onto the train I either injure myself or Four catches me. Let's see which one it is going to be today. I started to run and leaped to grab the handle bar before a hand grabbed my hand.


	20. Chapter 20

I looked up and saw Four pulling me in, as my other hand grabbed the bar to help I hit the side of my leg. I guess both things happened today for me. Once I was steady to my feet I looked up into Four's eyes. There was mystery in those eyes that could trap anyone in wondering what he is hiding.

"See what I am talking about Lauren. Four was there to help her up once again." Chris said from behind me.

Four let go of my waist and I wish he didn't. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. I felt a spark when he held me like that. It was something I never felt before. But it was a good feeling. I turned to look at Chris, Lauren, Edward, Myra, and Will. You could tell that the boys were confused on what was going on. But Myra and Chris was just giggling and Lauren spoke up and said,

"What has gotten into you Four?"

Four did not say anything but gave her a look that made Lauren shut up. But Edward started to laugh even harder now. The rest of the ride to the school was silence. All you heard was one of the older Dauntless saying to get ready. Which was everyone's warning to get ready to jump again. Yes, you are correct. We just jumped onto the train and now we are suspected to jump off the train too. But that is the life of a Dauntless.

I stayed by Chris and waited until we got closer to the school to jump. Of course Four was the first to jump off. He was not going to wait for anyone. People say that he has no fear but I dough that. Everyone is afraid of something.

Chris jumped off first and I watched to see how she lands. I did a running start and jumped off the train and landed onto my side. Chris came over and helped me up. She gave me a smile and said,

"At least you did not land on your face. This had to be an improvement, right?"

I smiled and laughed at that. Chris knew how to make my day better. We linked arms and walked to the school. Everyone calls us Dauntless crazy for jumping on and off of the train but it had a rush to it. Everything that Dauntless do is a rush. It is like my life has woken up when I stepped foot into the school.

"So you never told me how was your morning run with Four. How was it?" Chris asked.

"It was alright. He was actually nicer then yesterday. It was like a different person. But I just don't know how to describe it. It's like Four and I have something in common." I tried to explain to Chris.

"Wow that is insane. Could Four actually like to do something then scaring people?" Chris said dramatically shocked.

I just shock my head at her. She was so dramatic sometimes. But that is something I love about her. She never made my life boring. My life has changed in a short period of time. But I know that I would not change it for anything. Since I have started to come to this school I have started to find myself. It has been the best thing in my life.


	21. Chapter 21

I just shock my head at her. She was so dramatic sometimes. But that is something I love about her. She never made my life boring. My life has changed in a short period of time. But I know that I would not change it for anything. Since I have started to come to this school I have started to find myself. It has been the best thing in my life.

It has been a busy month. I am still training with Four. It is different. He has been nicer to me. Every day I feel like I am falling for him even more. He has been helping me a lot. I am so head of my defense class because of Four. We go running every day. We now run to the gate and back to dauntless. It is tiring but it is refreshing. I always now look forward going running in the morning.

I woke up to my alarm going off. I jumped out of bed and got changed into my running outfit. It was a Saturday so everyone was asleep. Also good with Saturdays is that I get to run longer with him. I ran down to the Pit where he was waiting for me to come.

"Ready." He asked me went I approached him.

"Yeah." I said. Then we headed out. It was quiet at first then I broke the silence.

"So are you ready for visiting day?" I asked him. We stopped at Candor faction to take a short break. He handed me a water and I took it.

"Kind of." He said not looking at me. I could tell I hit a touchy subject. "What about you? Are you ready to see your parents again?"

"Yeah, I am ready to see them. I also get to see a great person too." I said.

"Nice. Come on we might want to make a move on it if we want to keep on schedule." He said starting to run.

I ran fast to catch up to him. It seems like he did that to just make me stop talking about it. When we got done running, we just causally walked back into Dauntless together. He looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Oh I almost forgot. We are not training today. I thought you needed a break. But don't get used to it. We will still run every morning. But until visiting day is gone we will not be training. Okay?" He looked at me.

"Okay. That sounds fine, but if you don't mind me asking. Why is that?" I asked him.

"I do a lot of help around here for visiting day. So I can't do both. But don't get used to it. This is probably the only time you will get this break." He said.

Then he walked away from me. I just shocked my head and headed up to my room to shower and change. I walked into Chris sitting on her bed waiting for me. I found her a lot of times like that. She just wants to know what is going on.

"So how was your guys' run this morning?" She asked me. You could tell she was hoping something happened this time. She always hoped something happen. But nothing does.

"It was good." I said.

"Just good? That it? Nothing really happen?" She asked me.

"No, except he said that I am not going to be trained until after visiting day. But we will still run every morning." I told her.

"Nice. Now we can hang out more." She said to me.

"Yeah. So does Four really do a lot to help out to get ready for visiting day?" I asked her.

"Yeah he does. He helps out the headmistress and Max mainly." She said.

"Oh okay." I said with a pause trying make myself busy.

"Why do you care?" She asked me.

"Just wondering. He just told me he did." I said getting my things together for my shower.

"You want to make sure he wasn't lying. You want to get to know him. You have a crush on him and it is growing." She said mockingly.

"What no! Don't be silly. I am going to take a shower." I said heading into our bathroom.

"Okay but we are not done talking about this." I heard her demand before I shut the door.

When I got done with my shower and got into new clean clothes. Chris was not in the room. I blow dried my hair and put up in a ponytail. Then I walked to the Pit. I found my friends hang out in the Pit.

"Speak of the devil." Edward said when I sat down.

"Hi." I said looking at everyone confused.

"Listen here everyone." Max yelled. We looked up to see Max standing there.

"So visiting day is coming. So you know what that mean. If it is up to me I wouldn't care. But it is school that wants this done. We need to keep this place clean and spotless." He yelled at us.

Then everyone walked away. We have been cleaning since the day Max talked to us. I didn't do much cleaning except help my friends with their rooms. Oh my gosh Will is so messy. He makes a pig pen look clean. It is a day before visiting day.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to see my parents." I said excitedly.

"You are probably the only one except the freshman." Chris said to me with a laugh.

"Why is that?" I asked them.

"You get used to it after a while." Lauran said.

"Oh okay." I said. For that whole day we hanged out. It was fun. When I went to bed I was thinking about how I can't wait for my parents to see me. I heard my alarm going off and noise from Chris' side of the room.

"Morning smiley." She said to me.

"Morning. What are you doing up this early?" I asked getting ready to go running.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought get up." She said.

"Okay. I'm going running now." I said walking out of the room.

I walked to the Pit to see that Four was not there. Where is he? I am never early. Is he not showing today?

"Sorry I am late." I hear Four's voice and see him coming towards me.

"It's cool." I smiled. I am just happy he's here. "So ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said. We ran in silence for a while until we took a break at Erudite today.

"So why were you late?" I asked him.

"Just was." He said not giving me another reason. Then we ran to the gate. When we got to the gate, he is smiling at me.

"What?" I said to him.

"Want to race back?" He smiled at me.

"Sure." I said then we got ready.

"Ready... Set... Go!" He yelled and we started to run back to Dauntless. When we were running a crowd was forming to watch. We were neck to neck near the end. I looked over to Four and saw that he got this smirk. He stopped for a second. I looked back to see Four not there then I see that Four is head of me. I started to run to catch up. It was neck to neck again until...


	22. Chapter 22

It was neck to neck again until Four was in front of me. I could not believe that he somehow got in front of me and is now in the lead. How did he do that? I thought to myself. Four won the race and got back to Dauntless before me. I huffed and walked to Four and said,

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? I just ran." Four stated.

"But you were behind me and then you stopped. Then some how you were in front of me. Did you cheat?" I asked.

"No, you need to learn that there is no rules for a Dauntless race. I just tricked you to believe that you were winning and then sprint in front of you to win." Four explained how he did it.

I just ignored Four and went back into Dauntless compound to get ready for visitoring day. I walked into my room and there was Chris waiting for me like she does every day.

"How was your run? I heard that there was a race. What do you think of your first Dauntless race?" Chris asked.

"My run was fine and yes you are right that I had my first race. It was me against Four. Four won," I explained.

"Of course he would win. He knows how to manipulate people to win." Chris stated.

"Yeah, I learned that. Lets get going. The parents should be here soon." I said walking out to the pit.

Everyone gathered around in the pit to wait for Max to give us a speech before visiting day started.

"Listen up, you know the rules. We have to go by them while visiting day is going on. So that means, when you do a fight go by the rules and no your way. It's the schools way today. Now go and greet your families." Max said walking away from everyone.

I walked with Chris out of Dauntless to catch the train. We all started to run to the train. I watched everyone get onto the train swiftly. I knew that I had to do that so that everyone would not tease me about it anymore. I started out in a run and jumped to grab the bar to pull myself up into the train. Everyone started to cheer of me and then I hear Lauren said,

"You did it with out the help of Four. Now lets see you land it."

I looked around and noticed that Four was not there. Why diesn't he come? Doesn't he want to see his family? I thought to myself.

"What Four doesn't come and see his family?" I asked Chris.

"He never comes. He stays at Dauntless compound and then he comes out when we bring our parents back to Dauntless. He stands with Max as the teacher assistant. I don't think I have ever seen a family memember come to see Four." Chris explained.

Before I could say anything or ask Chris another question I heard the warning,

"Get ready!"

Everyone started to jump off the train onto the pavement or grass. I started with a sprint and jumped off the train. I tumbled onto the grass and hit my shoulder onto the pavement. Chris helped me up and I started to dust off the dirt from my clothes.

"How did you do?" Eric asked placing his hand onto my shoulder that I hit.

"Alright." I said through my teeth.

Eric walked away grinning with a few snikers. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was far enough away before saying,

"Oww."

"Beatrise! Over here!" A male screamed from the crowd.

I looked at the crowd and saw Austin there. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. It was great to see him again. I turned to face my parents.

"Mom, Dad!" I said giving them a hug.

"Beatrise, look at you. You look good." My mother said.

"I guess we know what faction you pick." Mother joked.

"Yeah, I'm Dauntless." I said.

I looked over toward my father. He had not said a word to me yet. He just stood there starring at me. I don't think he was happy that I choose Dauntless over Abnegation. But I knew that I would not fit into Abnegation. I feel free and myself when I am at Dauntless.

"We better be going Stiff." Lauren said walking past me hitting my shoulder.

I cringed at the touch. I now know that I did hurt my shoulder but I don't think I broke anything.

"So how is this going to go?" I asked looking from my mother to my father.

"Well, I will be going with you until dinner and then your father will come and I will be going to see Caleb." My mother commented.

I walked with Austin and my mother to where we were going to get onto the train. Everyone started to run and I watched as half of the parents just stood there. They reminded me of the first time I ever jumped onto the train. I started to run and turned around to the parents and screamed,

"RUN!"

I jumped onto the train and watched as the parents jumped onto the train. I watched as some of them stumbled over themselves. So that is what I looked like when I tried to get onto the train for the first time, I thought. Everyone started to chat as we waited for the warning.

"Get ready!" Lauren screamed.

"Wait, we just jumped onto the train. Now they want us to jump off. Are they trying to kill us?" Austin asked.

"You would think that. But no they are not. Wait until you see what is next." I said with a smirk.

I jumped off the train and landed onto my side. I ignored the pain and walked to the group onto the roof. All the new parents were looking around. They were confused on why they were on a roof and not in Dauntless compound.

"Listen up! This is the only way through Dauntless compound." Lauren said standing on the ledge.

You could hear the gasps and murmurs from the adults. I smirked at their reactions. I knew what Lauren was going to say next.

"These are the rules. You have to go down this way. There is no other way. Initiates or transfers parents go first. Now who's first?"


	23. Chapter 23

"These are the rules. You have to go down this way. There is no other way. Initiates or transfers parents go first. Now who's first?"

"Who is going first I wonder?" Christina lend over to asking me.

"I don't know. But someone better go now before Lauran get annoyed and pick someone." I said.

"I know right. They is going to be a lot of people getting pushed." She said.

"I will go first." I looked over to my mom saying it. I watched my mom go up to the ledge.

"Okay then. After she goes down who else came with her goes next and then the Dauntless who's parent this is." Lauran said.

I pushed Austin near the front of the group. I looked at Lauran and smiled to her. She had this smile on her face.

"Okay I am surprised." Lauran said.

"Oh shut up." I said to her.

"Okay. Mommy stiff." Lauran said to my mom. Then I watched my mom jump off the ledge. I then gave Austin a push to let him know he was next. Austin got up there and looked over.

"What is down there?" He asked Lauran.

"You will find out." She said. Then she pushed him off the ledge. I couldn't help but laugh. You could hear him scream. I then got up there. "Please don't make me push you."

"Don't worry." I said when I stepped off the ledge.

I hit the net and then I heard,

"What did you get pushed?"

I looked over to see Four standing there to help people off the net. I slide over to the edge and he helped me off.

"No." I said. I then walked over to my mom and Austin. Then we watched everyone come down. Everyone came down and we went our separate way. I waited Four walk away. I wonder where he is going.

"Hey Tris come back to Earth." Someone said snapping his fingers. I looked over to see Chris.

"What?" I asked her.

"You were in la la land again." She said.

"So." I said.

"Who was in la la land with you?" She asked me. We just forgot our families were there and we were just talking.

"No one." I said to her.

"Hey ladies. If you don't mind. You might want to show your parents around." Lauran said.

"Right. But Tris you are totally lying to yourself. Someone was there with you. Lauran you have to agree with me." Chris said.

"Oh yeah. Someone was there with you. Are you going to introduce them to him?" Lauran said.

"No. Mom, Austin come on you can follow me and I will show you around." I told them. They followed me. I showed them around the place. We ended up in the Pit.

"Who is that?" Austin asked me.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Oh that is Four." Chris said nudging me.

"Oh he is a teacher assisted." I told them.

"Tris you didn't tell them the most important thing." Chris said.

"What is that?" My mom asked us.

"He just helps me out a lot." I told them.

"Like how?" Austin asked me.

"Really Austin. Nothing like that." I said hitting him on the back of the head.

"What?" He said.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked her as she walked away.

"I think she is going to go talk to him." Chris said. I quickly caught up to her.

"Hi I am Tris' mom." She said putting her hand on it.

"Nice to meet Mrs. Prior." Four said shaking her hand.

"It is nice to meet you too Four." My mother said.

"What kind of name is that? What was one, two, or three already token?" Austin asked him.

"Really Austin." I said giving him a glare.

"No. Just my name." He said to him.

"Okay. That is different." Austin said.

"So I go by Tris here than my full name." I told them.

"Yeah. Tris is a really good student. I have been helping her in defense class for dauntless." He told my mom.

"Yeah she told me that. You must be a really good tutor." She told him.

"Thank-you. Well I will leave you guys to catch up. I will see you around Tris." Four said walking away.

"He seems nice." My mother said.

"Oh yeah. Just to her." Chris said coming up to us.

"Hahaha." I looked at her. "No true. He is nice to Lauran and Edwards." I said.

I hanged out with Austin and my mother until it was dinner. Then my mother left to be with Celeb. I hanged out with Austin.

"Hey you coming to dinner?" Chris asked me.

"I am waiting for my father. But Austin you can go with them. I will be there when my father gets here." I said to him.

"Okay. Don't take long." Austin said and walked away with Chris.

I was waiting for my father for a long time. What he not showing? Where is he? I then got up and went outside to see if he was lost or confused on how to get in. But he was nowhere. I then went back to the Pit. Is he even coming?


	24. Chapter 24

I waited for him for a while. He had not came yet and I have tried to call him but he did not answer. I sat down on a brick and looked around. The Pit was empty there was no one there. I heard footsteps coming. I got up and said,

"Dad?"

But it was not him. It was Four. He had a plate full of food. He walked over to me and handed me it. He then turned and walked away.

"He's not coming." He screamed.

"Yes he will." I screamed back.

I looked at the plate and saw that there was all my favorite. There was even a slice of Dauntless cake. I smiled at the spot he was at before he left. The smile turned into a frown when I started to think on what he said. Was he right? Is my father not coming? I thought to myself. I did not want to believe it but it could happen.

I just sat there doing nothing. I did not want to see everyone but at the same time I did not want to be alone. I turned my head and saw Chris, Will, Edward, Mia, and Austin standing there behind me. I ran up to Austin and he wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest.

"There is one thing that you can do." Edward said with a smirk.

I looked toward everyone and saw an evil glint in their eyes. You could see that they have an idea on what I should do.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked confused.

"There is this one rule in Dauntless. That if a parent does not agree with their child's decision on the faction that they are in. There are punishments for them. Each faction has a different punishment but Dauntless' punishment is probably the worst then any of the other factions." Edward said.

"Probably? It is the worst, Dauntless is not the nicest people when it comes to their faction." Chris said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked with a sigh. I did not want to do this but I did not know what else to do. I felt betrayed by him. He was my father and he was supposed to support me in any of my decisions.

"Follow us." Edward said walking back into the dining hall.

Edward whispered something to Max and he walked up to the front of the dining hall. He cleared his throat and screamed,

"Listen up everyone. We have an emergency. In this room there has been a parent traitor. Everyone knows what that mean. I am going to let Stiff take it over since it was her father that was the traitor."

Max stepped backwards and let me face everyone. I looked around the room and then toward Edward. I did not know what to say or do. Edward came toward me and put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Everyone knows the rules. You bring him back in one piece. Two teams and the leaders of the teams are," Edward paused and looked at me. He lend down to whisper me, "Who do you want to lead the search parties?"

"I don't care." I said back to him. At that moment I really did not care.

"Alright, catch the flag leaders are the leaders tonight. Split up into two groups and follow your leaders rules." Edward screamed.

He then led me to the training room. I watched as Will and Mia set up the knives and other weapon. Will came up to me and said,

"I know how this feels."

"How is that possible?" I asked trying to not be rude.

"My parent do not agree with my relationship of Chris or me being in Dauntless. So I do actually know how it feels. The betrayal and hurt. You would think your parents would back you up and be proud of you no matter what. Be happy that you at least have a mother that cares and backs you up on your decision." Will said then walked away not saying anything else.

I felt bad about it. I should not have snapped at him like that. I did not know that happened to Will. I ran after him and said,

"Will, I am sorry."

"It's alright Tris. I know that you are upset right now and I should have been that rude to you." Will said. "I am here for you if you need anything. Let me explain what is going to happen next. Whatever team finds your father first will bring him back. Then they will put him in front of that target and you will get to use any of those weapons to scare him or scar him. Then after you are done the leaders will take these guns with the fake bullets and shot at him." Will explained.

Once he finished you could hear screaming echoing Dauntless. I watched Four drag my father into the training room and push him up to the target wall. Four screamed something to him. I think it was to stay where he was at. Four walked backward and came right beside me.

"Choose your poison Tris."


	25. Chapter 25

"Choose your poison Tris." Four said. I walked over to the table and looked at all the weapons. I then looked over to my father and then to Four. I know what weapon I was going to use. I picked up the knifes. I walked back to stand by Four.

I stood there for a moment and I then throw one of the knifes in my hand. It landed on the target near my father face. He glanced over to it and then looked at me.

"Oh come on Tris. You could get closer." Four said. Everyone started to laugh.

"A little bit off the top." I said looking over to him.

"Yeah. Just a trim." He said.

I then throw another knife at my father. This time it landed above his head. I got another knife. I looked over to Four and he smiled at me. He know what I was thinking. I throw my second to last knife downwards towards his no go area. I saw my father stiffen up. I then throw my last knife. It hit him by his ear. I then walked away but before I walked out the door. I looked over to my father touched his ear. It was blooding a little bit. I then walked away. I could still hear all the dauntless yelling at my father. You could hear Four taking charge.

***Four's POV***

I watched Tris walk away. I then turned to the rest of the Dauntless. I walked and picked up the gun with the fake bullets. The bullets are the same one we use in capture the flag.

"Okay all the leaders get a gun." I yelled. I then turned and looked at him.

"What are you guys going to do?" Mr. Prior asked us.

"Mr. Prior, speaking for all dauntless. You are a traitor to your daughter Tris. You will be punished for your crime." I said.

"What is my crime?" He asked us.

"Not excepting your daughter's choice to come to dauntless." I looked at him. "Dauntless leaders. Aim and Fire." I yelled. Then the dauntless leaders shot at him.

I shot at him. I handed by gun to another dauntless. The rest of the dauntless got guns. The look at me. I walked to the door and turned and nodded to Eric. I then walked away. You could hear dauntless going after Mr. Prior. They chased him out of dauntless.

I walked to go see Tris. I walked to the Pit. She was not found. She must be hiding somewhere. I then walked an empty hallway. I turned the corner to see her.

***Tris's POV***

I was sitting on the floor in an empty hallway. No one comes down hallway. It was an abandoned hallway. I was hiding from everyone. I just wanted to be left alone for a little bit. I heard the dauntless chase my father out. So I know he is gone. I then heard footsteps coming. I looked up to see Four.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Do I look okay? My faction just chased my father out and my father didn't even wanted to come to see me." I said.

"Yeah. But it could be worse." He said.

"How could it be worse?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Just thought that might cheer you up." He said.

"That for trying." I said.

"You want to go hiding. If you stay in this hallway, someone will find you." He said.

"I would like that. Where?" I asked him.

"Just follow me." He said handling his hand out to me, I took his hand and he led me down different hallways. Then we got a door. He opened the door and led me in. I looked around and saw that I was in…..


	26. Chapter 26

"Just follow me." He said handling his hand out to me. I took his hand and he led me down different hallways. Then we got a door. He opened the door and led me in. I looked around and saw that I was in his room.

"Is this your room?" I asked him looking around.

"Yeah." He said.

"I thought everyone who wasn't a leader had to have a room mater." I said.

"I don't you see." He said.

"Yeah. I can see." I said.

"So we can hang out here." He said.

"Okay. Thanks Four for everything." I said.

"No problem. I know you might not want to hear this but how are you?" He asked me.

"The truth? Or the lie?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want to tell me." He said.

"I am not okay. I hurt. I can't believe my father. The one who said he will always be there for me. He wasn't. I just can't believe it." I told him.

"I understand." Is the only thing he said looking out his window.

"You do. How?" I asked him. I walked over to him. He was taller me. But not by much.

"A long story. But I kind of don't want to tell. Many down the road you will figure out." He said.

"Okay. Now what?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Okay. Then I am going to do some of my homework." I said.

"I thought you had all that done." He said to me.

"No. I keep pushing faction history. I really should do it." I said.

"Why do you push it off?" He asked me.

"I hate it and the teacher hates me. I am just passing." I said.

"Do you want me to help you? I am pretty good in faction history." He asked me.

"I would like that." I said smiling.

"Come over to the bed." He said. We sat on the bed and he helped me with my faction history.

After that we just relaxed in his room. It was getting late. He went to the bathroom and came out topless.

"You can take the bed. I will take the floor." He said.

"I can just go." I said.

"No. It's cool." He said. Then he made a bed on the floor. I then got comfy in his bed and fell asleep.

I woke hearing some at the door. I opened my eyes to realize I was not in my room. I was in Four's room.

I then the door opened to see….


	27. Chapter 27

I then the door opened to see Lauren standing there with Chris and the one person I didn't want to see me in some ones room. I saw my mother.

"Told you she would be in here." Lauren said to Chris.

"I don't how you know but you were right." Chris said looking at me.

I just laid in Four's bed pretending to be still asleep. I then heard Four wake up. He let go of my hand. I didn't even know he had my hand.

"What may I be the pleas to see you ladies this morning?" He asked them nicely. If my mother was not with them. He would have to them to get out or something.

"Tris' mother was looking for her. So why don't you wake your girl up. And let's do it PG 13. Her mother is standing here." Lauren said.

He just glared at Lauren for that comment. I am not his girl. He has not asked me out or anything. He doesn't even like me.

***Four's POV***

I glared at Lauren for the comment she said. Tris is not my girl. But not yet. I just don't know how to tell her. I am not ready for her to know. I would have said something back to her. But I didn't want to be rude in front of Tris' mother.

"Tris. Hey Tris. Wake up. Your annoying friend, Lauren, and your mother is here." I said to her.

She start to move. She looked up at me. She looked so beautiful. You don't know how much I want to kiss her. But I will not.

"Really they are?" She asked me. I nodded and moved so she could see them. Lauren waved at her. Chris was trying not to laugh. Her mother just stood there smiling.

***Tris' POV***

"You look comfy." Chris said to me.

"Oh shut-up." I said to me.

"Is that his shirt?" Chris asked me.

"I will meet you in the Pit in a few minutes." I said getting out of his bed and quickly closing the door. I turned to look at Four. He was laughing at me.

"What is so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said.

"Whatever. I am getting ready." I said walking into the bathroom. I got changed. I walked out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"You look nice." Four said to me.

"Thanks." I said. I then got my stuff and walked to his door. I was half way out the door away. I turned back around and quickly went back to him. "Thanks Four." I then kissed him on the cheek and left. I walked to the Pit to meet up with my mother.

"There you are honey." My mother said.

"Sorry it took me awhile. I had to drop my thing off in my room." I told them.

"It okay. I heard what happened yesterday." My mother said.

"Oh you heard about that." I said.

"Yes. I am your mother. I know everything. Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine." I told her.

"You should have saw her. She was so dauntless." Lauren said to my mother.

"I bet. So I told Caleb we would meet up with and your father." My mother said.

"Okay. You can go meet up with them. I will be right there. I want to grad something to eat." I told her.

"Okay. You do that. I will see you soon." She said. Then I walked to get something to eat.

"Are you really going?" Chris asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Really? Most how your father treated you yesterday." Myra said to me.

"He is still my father. No matter what. So I am going." I said.

I got done eating. I walked out to go find my parents and brother. I was walking the grounds when I found them sitting outside at the tables by the school. I walked to them. I put a fake smile on when I got closer to them.

"There you are Tris." My mother said.

"So it took me while. I thought you guys were going to be at Erudite. If I know you guys were going to be here. I would have took the train." I told them.

"Sorry Tris. That is my fault. I just thought a walk would be nice." Caleb said.

"It's cool Caleb. But next time a quick text would have been nice." I said. I looked over to my father. He was been quiet since I got here. Also he has been looking at my shirt.

"Where did you get that shirt? I don't remember you having that shirt." He asked me.

"I don't remember." I looked down at it. "Ah wait. I know where it came from. It's Four's shirt." I told him.

"Four?" He looked at my mother.

"Her inserter. He is also a student." My mother said.

"Isn't he older then you?" Caleb asked.

"Wait. You are hanging out with an older guy that you really don't know. Why are you wearing his shirt?" My father asked.

"I borrowed it from him." I told him.

"Honey, it is not a big deal. They are friends. There is no problem there." My mother said.

"There better just be friends." My father said. I didn't say anything after that. Caleb changed the topic to school and everything. But I couldn't wait for the day to end.

When the day ended I said good-bye to my parents. Visiting days were over and all the parents were going home. I won't see them until next visiting day. But one good thing. Austin is staying. I got my best guy friend back.


	28. Chapter 28

When the day ended I said good-bye to my parents were over and all the parents were going home. I won't see them until next visiting day. But one good thing. Austin is staying. I got my best guy friend back.

It has been a while since that visiting day. Four has been helping me with Faction History and Defense. He has been really helpful. I am seeing a different side of him. I hang out in his room a lot.

"Hey." I said looking up to see Four walking in.

"Doing faction history I see." He said.

"Yeah, I am. Still hate it. The teacher still hates me." I said.

"He doesn't hate you." He said.

"Can you look at it? Tell me what you think." I asked him.

"Yeah sure." He said. He looked over my essay. He handed it back to me. "It's good." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So when is your next quiz?" He asked me.

"Soon. But I think I am ready for it because of it." I said standing in front of him. I had to look up to look into his eyes.

"Then I am going great work with you." He said smiling.

Every day I hang with him. I fall for him little more every day. I see something different about him every day. I was packing my things up. He watched me.

"What are you up to?" He asked me.

"Going to hang out with the girls." I said.

"Have fun." He said to me.

I walked up to Myra, Lauren, and Christine in the Pit.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Hey." They said to me.

"Okay. So did you hear?" Lauren asked.

"Are you talking the big battle?" Christina asked.

"Yes. It is coming soon." Lauren said.

"What big battle?" I asked them.

"No one told about the big battle." Myra said with big eyes.

"No. What is it?" I asked them.

"The big battle is…"


	29. Chapter 29

"The big battle is the water battle, but I heard we were having it at the end of the year. Your source of information is wrong." Lauren shared.

"That sounds interesting. I was about to say, how can we do it in the cold? I would think it wouldn't be that fun." I laughed a little bit.

I could picture them doing it. I looked over to the girls and we all burst out into laughter. I could tell that the girls were thinking the same thing I was. Myra smiled and said,

"New topic! Guys! What's going on with you and your special men?"

"Well, Will and I are doing great. How about you Myra?"

"Edward and I are wonderful." Myra said smiling.

Both looked towards Lauren and I. I looked to Lauren and Lauren spoke first and said,

"Well, you all not there is no guy in my life and I am alright with that."

"But I know one person who would be interested in you Lauren." I said with a smirk.

"Who are you talking about?" Lauren asked looking around the room.

"I'm talking about Austin, my best friend." I said with a smile.

"What are you talking about? I have never even meet him." Lauren stated.

I smiled when I saw Austin walked by and I grabbed him and said,

"Austin meet Lauren. Lauren meet my best guy friend Austin." I introduced each of them together. "Now you know each other." "Very funny Tris." Lauren said with an evil smirk.

Austin looked at us all confused and I pushed him away and screamed,

"Bye dork."

"Now it's your turn Tris." Myra said.

"What are you talking about? There is no guy in my life." I tried to explain.

"What is going on between you and Four?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Lauren, Chris, and Myra looked at me shocked. They could not believe what they were hearing. Chris dropped her mouth and said,

"Are you serious? WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I am being serious. What do you mean what is going on between me and Four?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing," Myra was about to say then stopped talking.

I looked to see who she was looking at and then I saw Four walking our way. We all stayed quiet. Four leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Will be late tonight. You know where the spare key is."

I nodded. I could not speak. I was afraid that my voice would crack because of how close he was to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I then smiled and watched him walk away. He nodded to the girls before he left. I turned back around to the girls and they were all giving me a look like that's what were are talking about.

"What you mean that?" I asked pointing from where he was standing.

All three nodded their head and Lauren said,

"I know my brother and since you have been here, he's changed." She paused thinking about something. "For the better."

"Oh," That was the only thing I could say.

"Yeah, so what is going on between you two?" Chris asked excited.

"I don't know. I guess you can call us friends." I said trying to think of the best way to say it.

To tell you the truth, I never really thought of what Four and I were either. We hanged out a lot and he has helped me out a lot since I have been here.


	30. Chapter 30

To tell you the truth, I never really thought of what Four and I were either. We hanged out a lot and he has helped me out a lot since I have been here.

"Just friends. Are you kidding me? People thinks you two are dating or something else. If you know what I mean." Chris told me wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? We are just friends. Nothing more. I swear." I told her with big eyes.

"Well it makes sense if people think you guys are dating. You do stay in his room." Myra said to me.

I didn't say anything after that. I didn't know what to say. Four and I dating. No he doesn't even like me like that. We are only friends that is it.

It is later that day. I was walking with Chris to his room. We were talking about everything. But she was alone walking with me because she wants to see the inside of Four's room. But I should not let her in. It's not my room. I am a guest. I don't want make him.

"So can I come in?" She asked me when we got to Four's room.

"Well, I am going just do some homework. Also I don't know how he feels about having someone in this room without knowing." I told her.

"Understand." She said.

"Thanks for understanding." I said to her.

"No problem. I will see you later." She told me. I watched her walk away. I then grabbed the spare key and opened up the door. I walked into the room. It felt warm and familiar.

I am not usually alone in his room. This has to be the first time. I sat down on his bed and got my homework out. I was working on faction history assignment. The assignment was we pick a faction and write an essay on it. I don't know what faction to do. I didn't want to do the same as everyone else. Most of my fellow classmates would pick the faction they are in. But I don't want to be like everyone else.

I was sitting on his bed for an hour now looking at my computer. I was trying to think of the essay but I had no idea what faction to do. I am about to pull my hair out. I fell backwards on to the bed. I then heard the door open. I looked over to see Four walk in.

"What are you doing?" Four looked at me from the door way.

"Faction History essay." I told him.

"Then why are you laying down?" He asked me.

"I got annoyed." I told him.

"Okay. Get up and tell me what it is?" He told me helping me up.

"Do I have to?" I asked him.

"Yes. Yes, you do. Come on. What is the essay?" He asked me sitting by me.

"Fine. The assignment is that…" I then told him about the assignment. He then smiled and laughed a little bit.

"That is easy. Everyone is mostly picking the faction they are in. What are you going to pick?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Really. You know." He told me.

"Abnegation." I told him.

"Then go for it." He told me. I then looked at him and started to type. I finally finish the essay. I felt pretty proud of myself. I then let Four look it over.

"So?" I asked him.

"It is good. I think you will get an A." He told me. I smiled. Then we stayed in quiet. We did our own things. Then I was getting ready for bed. I still can't believe he lets me stay here.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I just tried to ignore it. I couldn't ignore it. Whoever it was they were not going away. I then felt something let go my hand. I was holding Four's hand again. I looked over to see him go get the door.

*Four's POV*

I woke up to someone knocking at the door. I thought if I ignore it. They person will go away. But they didn't. They were not going anywhere until I get up and answer. I let go of Tris' hand. I went to the door and opened it to reveal…..


	31. Chapter 31

I went to the door and opened it to reveal Max and Eric at the door. I sighed at them and said,

"What do you want?"

"Well aren't we the morning person." Max said with a grin.

"Four who's at the door?" I heard Tris asked from by bed.

I turned to look at her and then back to Max and Eric. Max gave me this look like are you for real and Eric just looked at me shocked. I turned to Tris and said,

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep. I will be right back."

I pushed the two men back from my door and stepped out. I closed the door behind me so that I would not disturb Tris. I turned to me faced with Max giving me a smile and Eric just shaking his head at me.

"What?" I asked getting irritated.

"Stiff really?" Eric spoke up first.

"It's not what you think." Was the only thing I could think about say.

I didn't know what was going on between us. I know that I liked her and I wanted her to be mine but I was unsure if she would accept me for who I am. It's hard to have a relationship with someone when you don't tell them the whole truth about yourself.

"Four!" Max snapped his fingers in my face.

I got out of my thoughts and looked at them shocked. I did not know what they were thinking. I was pretty good at reading people but this was one of those days where my head was only thinking about Tris. She came into my thoughts always and clouds my mind. No girl has ever done that to me.

"What is it that you wanted? Or did you just want to judge me on who stays in my room?" I asked irritated.

"Well Mr. Grumpy, we came to talk to you about if you have gotten my email from last night. I don't know why he is here." Max said pointing to Eric.

"I was going to email you this morning. But I think doing the shooting test should wait until spring so we can do it outside. Eric why are you here?" I asked looking at Eric now.

"I wanted to see if my theory was right. And it was." Eric said walking away from me.

I just shook my head and looked at Max and asked,

"Is that all?"

Max nodded and walked down the tunnel. I went back into the room and heard the shower going. Tris must have not been able to go back to sleep. I sighed and sat down on the end of my bed. I let my thoughts take me over. I didn't even hear Tris talking to me.

I looked up to her and asked,

"What?"

*Tris's POV*

I snickered at Four. You could tell that he had a lot on his mind. I sat down on next to him and asked,

"Who was at the door and what did they want?"

I knew it was two men there but I did not know who it was. I looked at Four and he said,

"It was Eric and Max. I don't know what Eric wanted but Max was just asking about an email for class assignments."

I nodded and got up to grab my bag. I looked at Four and saw that he was watching me. That made me blush a little bit. He winked at me when he knew that I caught him staring at me. That even made me blush even more. My checks were red hot. I smirked at him evilly and said,

"I will see you in class."

I walked out of his room and went to find Chris and Austin. We all meet up in the pit. I saw Austin was distracted and I looked at Chris and she pointed to Lauren. I smirked and walked up behind Austin and said,

"If you keep staring like that she will think of you as a creep."

"No she won't. She even winked to me when she saw me looking at her." Austin said looked at me.

I just shook my head at him. He was hopeless when it came to love and when Austin falls for a girl, it's hard for him to fall out of love with her. I hope if he does pursuit liking Lauren then he knows what he is getting into. Dauntless girls are evil and hard girls to catch. I should know I am friends with Lauren, Chris, and Myra.

We started to run to catch up to the train. We all jumped up onto it and I almost slipped but I felt a hand grab me. I looked up to see…..


	32. Chapter 32

We started to run to catch up to the train. We all jumped up onto it and I almost slipped but I felt a hand grab me. I looked up to see Four. He pulled me up. I looked right into his eyes. I know everyone was watching us. Four still had me. Then I heard Austin speak up,

"Four, you know you can let her go now. If you want to."

Four then let me go and glared at Austin. I then said,

"Thanks."

"No problem." Four said walking over to Zeke.

I walked over to my friends. Chris, Myra, and Lauren looked at me with a smirk. I just shock my head. I then felt eyes on me. I have a feeling I know who is looking at me.

"He's staring at you." Myra told me.

"What?" I asked. But I know what she was talking about.

"Four. He is watching you." Lauren told us.

"Okay. So?" I asked him.

"I never seem him interested in a person." Uriah said behind me.

"Trying to scare me." I told him.

"Maybe a little bit." He told me smirking.

"Please didn't work." I told him.

"So I have a question." Chris said.

"What is that babe?" Will asked for all of us.

"We are all thinking of it. I am the only one going to ask. Where were you this morning Tris?" Chris asked me.

"Yeah. Where were you? You were not in your room." Myra asked too.

"Don't lie to us." Chris said.

"I was studying." I told her.

"Where?" Myra asked.

"Four's room." We heard and I turned to see Eric.

What is wanting? He just wants to bug me and everything. Eric can be so annoying.

"What?" Chris said.

"Since when did you stay in his room?" Myra asked.

"Since he helps me with faction history. Also parents day." I told them.

Then we heard,

"Get ready."

People started to jump off. We were at school now. I watched Four jump off. He was so graceful. I shook my head out of my thoughts. I can't get lost right now. Even though he is always in my thoughts. There is not one moment he is not on my mind. I then took a running start and jumped off.

I landed on my knees and I stood up walking to my friends. I walked into the school. I walked to my locker.

"Are you guys together now?" Chris asked me when she caught up to me.

"Well, we are…"


	33. Chapter 33

"Well, we are, I don't know what we really are." I admitted.

Chris looked at me weird. I don't think she understood what I was saying. But I didn't even know what we are. One minute Four could be sweet and friendly but then he could be cold and distant to me. I turned to see Four walking down the hallway. You could see so many girls starring at him or checking him out. But Four did not care for any of the girls. He actually didn't even notice them.

"Well, then let's go ask him." Chris said walking away from me.

I wanted to grab her and tell her no but my mind was not cooperating with my feet. I just watch Chris walk up to Four. I was speechless, and wash her approach and tap him on the shoulder. Four turned around and looked at Chris confused. She smiled at him and asked,

"Hey Four, I have a question for you."

Four look at Chris confused. He then looked over to me with an eyebrow raised. I continue to listen see what more would say. It's not like my body let me move. It was like all paralyzed to the spot. Four look back to Chris and said,

"What do you need to ask?"

"The thing is, what are you and Tris?" Chris asked with a smirk.

Four looked over to me with a curious look. I could tell that he wanted to know what I thought, but I didn't know what we were. I felt my cheeks start to burn and I knew that my cheeks started to blush. He turned back to Chris and said,

"That is between Tris and I. I believe that she should be the one asking me not you Miss Nosy!"

He then walked away from Chris. As you walk past me and winked at me. Once he was down the hall and out of sight I ran up to Chris. She looked at me shocked. Neither of us knew what just happened.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I think that it is between you and Four. I can't believe he said that and then winked at you." Chris stated.

We both looked to where Four was standing. We heard the bell ring and started the rest of the day. I could not consecrate in class because all I could think about was what Four answered to Chris. Finally, it was time for defense class. The one class I could I did not want to go to. I did not know what to say to Four now.

I walked in with Chris and Will. Everyone was talking to about what happened between Chris and Four. I could hear people whispering about it. I turned to Chris and she mouthed 'sorry.' I did not hate her but it was a little embarrassing that almost everyone knew about it.

We walked in and saw Four and Max standing at the front of the room. You could hear them talking to each other but did not know what they were talking about. Four turned to me and smiled. He then went back to talking to Max.

*Four's POV*

Class was about to start. I was talking to Max and he tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Tris coming in. I smirked to her and saw that she was blushing. I turned back to Max and he was grinning at me.

"So what are you two?" He asked.

"Like I told her friend Chris. That is between Tris and I." I told him.

Max glared at me and I turned to start class. Class went by quickly. I did the basic strategies since I was going to quiz them on everything they have learned so far before Christmas break. The bell rang and I dismissed everyone. I watched as everyone left to go back to Dauntless. Tris walked up to me and said,

"Are you going to be able to quiz me tonight?"

"Yeah, I will definitely help. I will just be a little late, so just use your key." I told her.

Tris nodded and walked off with her friends. I turned to clean up the room and then saw Zeke, Lauren, and Max standing there. I looked at them and asked,

"What?"

"You gave her a key to your room. We have known you since you came to this school and we don't get a key. Not even Max have one." Lauren stated.

"So what. Is there any problem?" I asked.

"Well, we want to know what is going on between you and Tris?" Zeke asked.

"Oh my gosh. Are you kidding me? Like I have told everyone else, Max and Chris. It is between Tris and I on what we are. It is none of anyone else's business." I stated getting pissed.

I walked out of the room and headed to my room. I slammed the door shut and heard someone say,

"Whoa! What did that poor door do to you?"

I turned to see Tris studying her Faction History notes on my bed. She looked so cute there. She looked at me and could tell that there was something wrong. She moved her papers over and gave me a spot to sit down.

"What's up?" She asked.

"So,


	34. Chapter 34

"So, everyone is wants to know what we are." I told her.

"Yeah, sorry about Chris this morning. She is just so curious. What do you mean everyone wants to know?" She asked me confused.

"It's cool. I didn't except anything else from her. She came from Candor. They are nosy people. Also others asked me what we are." I told her.

"Oh gosh. Why can't people leave it alone?" She asked out loud.

"Their lives are too boring. So they need something to entertain them. Also it's high school. People have no lives except butting into others." I told her.

"Yeah, I guess." She said.

So I helped her with her Faction History homework. We were now just relaxing in my room. It was nice. We were not talking. We were okay with that. I think we just like having each other around. It was quiet until her phone went off.

She picked it up and walked away. I wonder who it was. It's not Chris or Mara. I then heard her say,

"No mom. I will let you know how many. I will ask. Love you two. Bye."

Then she hanged up shaking her head.

*Tris' POV*

I hanged up on my mom and went back sitting on the bed. Four was looking at me.

"It was my mother." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

"She just wanted to know if I am bringing anyone home with me. Celeb is bringing some friends home." I told him.

"So are you?" He asked me.

"I am going to ask my friends and see what they say. What are you doing for break?" I asked him.

"I am staying here." He told me.

"Really? You don't go see your family?" I asked him.

"No. It's just me and my father. So I nothing big." He told me.

I could tell that is something he didn't want to talk about. I am bringing up a subject that he didn't really want to talk about. So I changed the subject.

It is the next day. I was walking with Mara, Chris, and Lauran to breakfast. We were talking about this week. What we had left with work and what teachers might do with whatever left. We meet up with the others.

"Hey guys I am wonder what are you guys doing for break?" I asked them.

"Well l am stay here. I gave my parents a cruise trip for Christmas. Why do you ask?" Chris asked.

"I was wondering if you guys want to come home with me for Christmas. So are you guys in?" I asked them.


	35. Chapter 35

"I was wondering if you guys want to come home with me for Christmas. So are you guys in?" I asked them.

"I know I am so in." Chris said to me.

"So am I." Myra told me.

"This would be fun." Lauren told me.

"I want to see where our little Trissy comes from." Edward said to me.

Everyone agreed to come to my house for Christmas break. So this is going to be fun. I am going to have my friends with me. I was not ready to see people from my old school when I went home.

"Good. I will let my mom know then." I told them.

It has been while since that day. It is the day we are going home. I was double checking stuff to make sure I had everything.

"Chris, have you seen my favorite long sleeve shirt?" I asked as she packed her make-up.

"No. It has to be here somewhere." She told me.

"If it is not here. Then where is it? Wait…. I know where it is. Be right back." I said. I then went to Four's room. I used my key he gave me to get into the room.

I started to look around. I have to be somewhere around here. I started to look places I left my things I then heard,

"What are you looking for?"

I turned around to see Four standing there. I told him that I would not be in his room at all before I left. That he gets his room back.

"I was looking for my favorite long sleeve shirt. Last time I saw it was here." I told him.

"The black one." He said to me.

"Yeah." I said.

He then went to the dresser and brought out my favorite long sleeve shirt. He handed it to me.

"It got mixed up with my laurday." He told me.

"Thanks. So are you still going to stay here?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I do it every year. Why do you ask?" He asked me.

"If you want. You can join me. The whole gang is coming back to my place for break. My parents won't care for a last minute person joins us. So do you want to join us." I asked him.

*Four's POV*

I looked at Tris. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. The words won't come out of my mouth. Here she is asking me to join her and I couldn't give her the answer she wanted. But instead my big mouth said something else. I said,


	36. Chapter 36

I looked at Tris. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. The words won't come out of my mouth. Here she is asking me to join her and I couldn't give her the answer she wanted. But instead my big mouth said something else. I said,

"That for offering. But I am going to stay here. I have grades to do with Max. Then take a trip. I go onto a bus and take it until I want to get off. It is an adventure for me. "

"Okay. Well, I should get back to finish packing." She said to me. I could tell that was not the answer she wanted. She was a little bit upset.

Before she walked out the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. I then whispered in her ear,

"I will call you later Tris."

I let go of her and she looked at me smiling. She then said,

"Okay. If you want, you can text me too? Have a good holiday."

"Same to you Tris. I will call you or text you later." I said. She then walked out my room. The room feels empty now.

*Tris' POV*

I walked back into my room. I see Chris is done packing. She looked at me. I was lost in thought. I was thinking of him. I wish he said yes. I would really love to have him there. I then heard,

"Tris, you there?"

I looked up to Chris. I then said,

"What's up?"

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Fine." I said to her. I then finished my packing. We meet the other into the Pit. Everyone was there waiting for Chris and I.

"So where are we meeting your parents?" Lauren asked me.

"I am waiting for Celeb's text. My mom and Austin's father are the ones that getting us in two cars." I told them. Just then my phone buzzed. I looked at it to see a text from Celeb.

_On our way to pick you guys up. You guys are in Austin's father car. We are in mom's car._

_ Okay. See you outside._

"Come on guys. There are coming." I said. Then we went outside to wait for them. By the time we got out there they were waiting for us. Everyone was piling into the car.

I was just about to get into the car when I heard,

"Tris, wait."

I turned around to see….


	37. Chapter 37

I turned around to see Four coming towards us. Maybe he changed his mind at the last minute and wants us to wait.

"Yes Four?" I asked hoping he changed his mind.

"You forgot this." He said handing me his favorite sweatshirt.

I took it from him and smiled. He knows how much I like to wear it when I am cold. I then said,

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Always. Call you later." He said.

"Okay." I said smiling at him.

"Come on Tris. Hot Cocoa is calling my name." Austin yelled out of the car.

"Love birds come on." Lauren yelled.

"I will talk to later." I said blushing a little bit.

"Okay. Call you later." He said stepping back.

I got into the car and handle onto his sweatshirt. Chris looked over to me and smirk.

"Oh shut up." I said.

We rode in the car in silence. No one wanted to comment about what happened back there.

We got back to my house. It is nice to be home. I got out of the car. I was still holding the sweatshirt.

"Welcome back to paradise." Austin said to me.

"Yeah. Let the fun begin." I said.

We walked into my house. I took the dauntless to the basement. That was where we were sleeping and everything. Austin was also staying with us.

"So this is where our little Trissy grow up." Will said.

"Yes. Also don't call me Trissy again." I told him.

"So anyone going to bring up what happened at school before we left?" Zeke asked.

We all looked at each other. I know one of them were going to ask about it soon or later. I was just hoping later.

"Yeah. What was that all about?" Myra asked me.

"Tris, Four is my brother and not even I am allowed to wear that sweatshirt you have. So what is going on between you two?" Lauren said.

I looked at them and didn't know what to say. I then thought about everything. I really don't know what we are. Friends I guess. But I am not hundred percent sure.

I looked at everyone and said,

"Friends I guess."

"Sure. And I am an angel." Lauren said.

I just ignored them. I then walked back upstairs not saying a word from there.

When I went upstairs it got cold so I put on Four's sweatshirt to keep me warm. No one said a word about it. Any ways I really didn't want to hear it.

The truth is I have no idea what Four and I are. We are friends. But I don't know if there is anything more there. I do have feelings for him. But I don't know how he feels about me.


	38. Chapter 38

The truth is I have no idea what Four and I are. We are friends. But I don't know if there is anything more there. I do have feelings for him. But I don't know how he feels about me.

*Four's POV*

I watched the cars drive away. I know I should have went with them. But I couldn't. I am not ready to enter that town just yet.

I went back into the compound of Dauntless. It was so quiet. It was weird for this place. Some say scary.

"Four." I heard. I looked up to see Max.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Are you done with your grades and everything?" He asked me.

"Yes. Everything is on your desk." I told him. I then walked to my room. I went into it.

Right when I opened the door I just realized that my room smells like her. It smells like Tris. She is going to be the death of me.

I then went to closet and got my bag out. I started to pack a few things. It is time for my annually trip I take every break.

I then went back into the Pit. I was not leaving yet. In a few days when I know I am good. I just walked it in thought.

"Penny for your thought?" I heard. I turned to see the headmistress standing there.

"Headmistress, what may I help you with?" I asked him.

"Just want to see when you are leaving for your trip?" She asked me.

"In a few days. After I make sure Max and I are all good on the grades and everything." I told her.

"Okay. Where will you be stopping this time?" She asked me.

My trips are something different then a normal trips. I just get on a bus and don't get off until I feel like it. Or if I have to.

"I don't know yet." I told her truthfully.

"Are you going to make a stop there?" She asked me.

"I might." I said.

"I think you should. Don't think for one moment I haven't realized the change in you since she came." She told me.

I just looked at her with a slight grin. I did change a little bit. It's just she brought a better person out of me.

"I know." I said.

"Four go. Max can take care of the rest. It's time for you to go." She told me.

I looked at her. She was right. I need to go. I just smiled at her and went to get my things. Max got this all. I need to be somewhere else right now. There is more important then here.


	39. Chapter 39

I waited at my favorite stop for the bus. Around this time of year with the holidays the bus drivers went out of their way to pick me up so I can do my own vacation. I saw the dark grey bus rolling up to face me. I waved and walked around to the door. It opened and there sat a short older woman at the wheel. She smiled to me and said,

"Sweet, you are here early. I cannot believe you are here. Lucky I came and checked today just in case."

"Yeah Lucy, I got all my work done early so I thought I would get the fun started." I told her.

She smiled and I sat in my usual seat. It was right up front in the first row. I liked talking to the drivers. They were sweet and caring. Almost every driver knows me and a few even know about my life. Lucy was one of the few lucky that knew about my life. She was a sweet older woman that wanted to keep herself busy by having a job. It was only herself. She lost her husband at a young age and they never had any kids. So, she packed everything us and became a bus driver.

I was quiet thinking about everything. This would be one of a few bus drivers I would be taking until I get to my destination.

"So, sweet, what have you been up too? You are too quiet right now. How about you tell me what's on your mind?" Lucy asked.

"You caught me. I was just in my head. Lots has happened since the last holiday." I started with.

"Do you already know where you are going this time?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's time to go back home." I told her.

She gave me a look in the long mirror up above her head. She was surprised. But said,

"Well, Marky will be happy to see you. He was wondering when you were going to be coming on his route soon." Lucy said trying to make it positive. I watched her get on the CB radio and said,

"The lone ranger is on board and is going home."

I smiled and knew she was going to do that. Whenever I knew where I was going she would make an anouncement to the others to tell them my where about so no one worries when they don't see me. These drivers were like another part of my family that I loved so much. I knew about their family's and lives. We had a connection.

You heard lots of ruckus was going on the CB. I leaned forward to hear.

"Roger that. Lots of holiday wishes for the lone ranger." Mary said.

"Lots of love from Big Mumma!" You heard Ruby said.

Everyone else said something and Lucy gave them my wishes back. We got to the stop and everyone walked past us as I gave Lucy a hug and she whispered,

"You be safe dearie. I mean it."

I nodded and put my bag over my shoulder. Right there waited for me was the other bus. I walked over and smiled to Marky. He greeted me with a bear hug. You could see that everyone who is on this bus route was staring at us. I did not care. This guy was like family to me. He smiled and said,

"So, what makes you want to go home boy?"

I smiled at Marky. He was a middle age guy that lived on his own and was just trying to provide for himself. He loved what he do and got to meet new people every day. I sighed and said,

"I was thinking of visiting a few friends of mine if you know what I mean."

He gave me a grin and laughed slightly. He knew the plans I was going to do. I usually visited one or twice a year to cause trouble.

We started to talk about nothing and everything. He caught me up about his mother and how she was. He told me that he was seeing someone that he thought was the one. That made me think about Tris. I smiled and Marky asked,

"What's up with the goofy grin?"

"Nothing." I just said.

"No, it's something. I know that goofy grin. I do it when I see Sofia. Are you thinking about someone special?" He asked.

I sighed and said,

"Yeah, she is something else. She started this year as a transfer from a norm school."

I did not want to say much and give it all away. Marky gave me a look and said,

"You are not giving me much. She sounds not real. Like it was your pillow. Tell me more."

"Tris is amazing. She is in Dauntless but you can tell she is Divergent. She uses everything she knows and then tries to do it her way. Sometimes just to prove a point. She is beautiful and at some points she is shy about a few things but there is this spark in her that just comes out and makes her alive. She knows nothing about Divergent High when she came here. But she will do anything to prove that she belongs there."

He gave me a smile and said,

"She sounds like some kind of girl."

"She is!" I told him.

He smiled at me and left it at that. We stopped and I knew we were here. I looked out and sighed. I waited for the last person to get off before deciding to get up. I slowly walked over to the doors and stood there. Marky looked at me and said,

"You can do this. Think of the girl Tris."

I smiled at him and watched as he took the CB radio and said with a smile,

"The Lone Ranger has made it to his stop. Happy Holidays everyone!"

I smiled to him and gave him one last hug. I stepped down and watch the bus leave. I turned around and walked down the deserted road. I had lots of work to do but first I had one destination in mind and that was it. I walked up to a diner and smiled. You could smell the food from inside. It was happiness to me. I walked quietly in and looked around. There was barely anyone in here. I sat down in my usual seat at the counter and waited.

"What can I get for you sweet?" An older woman asked me.

I smiled and said,

"A warm hug and some of your best fries."

The woman turned around and gave me a big smile. She came around the counter and gave me a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I thought you were not going to stop by this year." She asked.

"Well Granny, you know how I can't stay away from your homemade pies too long and those amazing hugs too long." I told her.

"I am just happy you are here and safe. I heard around town that she started school at that special school. Does she know?" Granny asked.

One thing you need to know about Granny. She is a loving old lady that will take care of anyone. She thinks of everyone that comes into her diner is family.

"No, but she is in my faction and I have been getting close to her." I shared.

She placed some fries and a drink down for me. I smiled at her and we continued talking until I heard the bell rang.

"Hey Granny, come over here and meet my new friends!" A voice said from the other side of the diner.

I slightly turned to see…..


End file.
